4 Besos
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Descubrir la verdad sobre un viejo beso lleva a otro y este a un segundo beso que conlleva a un tercero y ¿habrá un cuarto beso?


_¡Batiendo record señores!_

 _Esta historia de 4.584 palabras fue escrita en poco más de 3 horas ._._

 _Ni yo misma me lo creo, pero cuando la inspiración ataca, ataca y yo la dejo hacer conmigo lo que quiera jajaja_

 _En fin…_

 _No olviden seguirme en mis redes:_

 ** _Facebook: Fanficmatica_**

 ** _Twitter: FanFicMatica_**

 ** _Instagram: fanficmatica_**

 _Espero disfruten este escrito que salió hoy de la nada…_

* * *

o

O

o

Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir pertenece al gran No-spoiler Man porque si fuera mío de mí ya sabrían el final :3

o

O

o

 **4 BESOS**

o

O

o

Aquel día, Alya no paró de llamar. Tenía en sus manos la que podía ser la noticia más increíble en relación a los héroes de París y quería que su mejor amiga fuese la primera en saberla. Sin embargo, no hubo manera.

Alya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus desapariciones que solo le dejó un texto pidiéndole abrir el Ladyblog tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Por su parte, escapar de los intentos de coqueteos de Chat no era fácil, pero, ya se había adaptado tanto que no se molestaba demasiado. Encontró la manera de fugarse y le dejó, mañana seguirían patrullando.

Llegó a casa y no miró teléfonos o llamadas, solo se acostó a dormir, dejando en los brazos de Morfeo el peso y el cansancio de ir a la escuela y al mismo tiempo ser una heroína de tiempo completo.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la escuela como cada día, ignorando los mensajes de su amiga, ya le contaría en vivo y en directo.

―¿Revisaste el Ladyblog? ―Preguntó la morena y Marinette negó algo avergonzada.

―Lo siento, me quedé dormida temprano.

―¡Ash, Marinette! ―Se quejó cruzada de brazos―. Ahora tendrá que enterarte por tu cuenta, pues no te pienso decir nada.

―Está bien… lo revisaré al terminar la clase ―prometió.

―Te vas a sorprender, en serio.

―Siempre dices lo mismo ―respondió y la sonrisa fue devuelta por su escandalosa amiga.

Lamentablemente, el ataque de un nuevo akuma le cambió los planes.

Antes de que el timbre de salida marcara se vio obligada a abandonar el aula de clases cuando un nuevo personaje apareció en escena y destruyó la mitad de la escuela en cuestión de segundos.

Por suerte, no pasó mucho para que Chat Noir llegara en su ayuda.

Tal vez quiso hacer pasar aquello como algo desapercibido ante sus ojos pero, en realidad podía notar algo extraño en el mirar del gato y sus mejillas, estaban un poco rosadas, como si estuviera avergonzado por algo. Le negó importancia y continuó su danza en la batalla contra aquel nuevo enemigo.

―¡Buen trabajo! ―Exclamó con euforia cuando el trabajo estuvo acabado. Pero algo faltaba―. ¿Chat? ―Le llamó, pues su puño no estaba chocando el suyo.

―Ladybug, ¿por qué no me dijiste que me habías besado? ―Preguntó directamente y sintió que el color de sus mejillas solo era comparable con el de su propio traje de Catarina.

―¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde…? ¿Cómo…?

―Anoche publicaron un vídeo en el Ladyblog.

―¡Alya! ―Bramó en sus adentros.

―¿Entonces? ―Preguntó con el video en la pantalla de su bastón.

―Ah… eso… verás… ―las palabras se atropellaban en sus labios mientras él se acercaba a ella sobre aquel tejado―. Fu-fue por Cupido Sombrío. ¿Recuerdas… el loco que odiaba el San Valentín?

―Ajá… ―comentaba el rubio cortando aún más el espacio, apoyándose en una de las chimeneas, dejándola literalmente entre la espada y la pared―. Continua, Bichito.

―Ok, lo siento, ¿vale? ―intentó moverse a un lado pero los brazos de su compañero se lo impidieron―. No recordabas nada, así que pensé que estaba mejor de esa manera y por eso callé. Pero, ¡intenté decírtelo! Lo juro.

―¿Segura? ¿Por qué no me refrescas la memoria?

Preguntó con arrogancia en cada palabra y las mejillas de Ladybug se inflaron con rabia ante aquella demanda. ¿Orgullosa? Claro que lo era, además de testaruda y aquellas palabras no eran más que un reto desesperante a hacer algo que él sabía -o creía- ella no haría jamás.

Más grande fue la sorpresa del gato cuando cogido del cuello Ladybug se atrevió a besarlo. No esperaba que ella hiciera eso. Quería molestarla por aquello que se había enterado porque sentía su orgullo herido al saber que la mujer de sus sueños lo había besado y no lograba recordarlo. Pero, aquello era demasiado.

Cerró finalmente sus ojos y por puro instinto llevó sus manos a la cintura femenina. Se sentían suaves y delicados aquellos labios rosados y tibios que le besaran. Nunca se había drogado pero imaginaba que se sentía como algo similar, el hecho de querer más.

Acercó su cuerpo más al de ella, sintiendo como la pared de la chimenea le ayudaba a cortar el espacio entre los dos.

Un suave mordisco sobre aquellos labios le abrió la puerta a aumentar la profundidad del beso y explorar más adentro de aquella boca que le volvía loco con solo verla. Se sentía extasiado y a la vez confundido. No quería que aquello terminara, pero no podía evitar pensar en ¿qué pasaría después? Porque… era Ladybug, era su testaruda Bugaboo de quien estaban hablando.

―Mi lady… ―llamó sobre sus labios y ella abrió los ojos exaltada, empujándolo.

―¿Estás feliz ahora? ―Preguntó con las mejillas aún sonrojadas, sin mirarle a los ojos.

―¿Feliz? ―Preguntó tomando su barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo―. Feliz estaré el día que lo hagas porque quieras y no por impulso o porque tu vida dependa de ello.

―Eres un gato estúpido ―chilló al escuchar el bip del miraculous sonar en su oreja y perderse en las calles de la ciudad.

―Qué mujer tan necia… ―bufó cuando la transformación se deshizo en aquel lugar.

―Todas las mujeres son necias, Adrien, por eso prefiero el queso.

―Aún estoy enojado contigo, Plagg ―reviró arrojándole un trozo de queso―. Come, necesito volver a casa pronto.

―Vamos, no pensé que quisieras saber que la chica te había besado.

―Cállate, Plagg ―bufó sujetando su cabeza, recostado a la misma pared donde segundos antes había tenido a su merced a su doncella.

Esperó que aquel gato fastidioso terminara de comer su queso y no más este estuvo satisfecho volvió a transformarse. Quería, más que querer necesitaba volver pronto a casa y darse una ducha con agua fría. Jamás en su vida imagino que besarla le haría sentir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Saltaba apaciblemente por los tejados, sin prisa pero sin calma. Dejando que la brisa relajara las facciones de su cara. Era relajante y des estresante, podía sentir el viento chocar con su rostro, el sonido de las aves en sus oídos y una taza de café con la oración _«Mejor hija del mundo»_ escrita en ella golpear su cabeza.

―¿Qué diablos? ―Por cosa de segundos la logró mantener en sus manos y se acercó al balcón del que había sido arrojada.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ―insistía Marinette con las manos al frente.

―No te preocupes ―respondió entregándole el arma―. ¿Estás bien?

―Sí, claro ―susurró desviando la mirada hacia la calle.

¿Qué más podía decir? Contarle que estaba irritada y ofuscada porque no paraba de pensar en el beso que le había dado minutos antes transformada en Ladybug no era una opción. Ni en un millón de años diría eso.

―Lamento haberte golpeado con la taza ―dijo tras unos segundos. Dejándola sobre la mesa del balcón―. Estaba enojada y comencé a arrojar cosas al aire sin fijarme.

―No te preocupes, soy un súper héroe ―aseguró con arrogancia―. Una taza no puede lastimarme ―se acercó guiñando un ojo y Marinette desvió la mirada tiñendo nuevamente sus mejillas.

―S-sí… ―dio un paso atrás, retrocediendo y se sentó en el pequeño diván extensible―. ¿Y… ibas a casa?

―Sí, ya volvía a casa, ¿y tú? ―Preguntó acercándose a la caja que tenía Marinette en frente.

―Pintarán en unos días, así que tengo que guardar todo en cajas, incluso las pocas cosas que tengo aquí arriba ―tomó la taza para meterla en la caja y sus dedos chocaron con los del gato que iba por la misma taza.

―Lo siento ―susurró nervioso.

No entendía por qué pero, desde que había comenzado a hablar con Marinette como Chat, se le hacía tan agradable su presencia que incluso buscaba indicios o alguna prueba de que tal vez, en el mejor de los casos, ella y Ladybug fueran la misma persona pero, aunque a veces pensaba tener las pistas, se deshacían como hielo en el verano.

La verdad era que, aunque quisiera disimularlo, y por extraño que pudiera sonar, de alguna retorcida manera se sentía atraído por las dos. Por cada una a su manera.

Ladybug era, de quien se enamoró perdidamente a primera vista. Era fuerte, valiente, decidida, directa, segura de sí misma, atrevida, no había un adjetivo malo para definirla, excepto por; testaruda, necia, ¿feminista? Un poco.

Marinette por su parte era dulce, amable, cariñosa, tierna, inteligente, dadivosa, dispuesta a ayudar a todos con lo poco que pudiera, era talentosa en lo que hacía y no se rendía en sus metas. Lo único que le disgustaba un poco era su timidez e inseguridad. Es que intentaba acercarse a ella, siendo Adrien, hablar, conocerla un poco más, precisamente en beneficio de su investigación pero, era casi imposible hablar con ella en esas condiciones, tartamudeaba y prácticamente terminaba huyendo.

―Chat.

―Marinette ―llamaron al mismo tiempo―. Tú primero, princess.

―Mmm… verás… ―él se acercó más, prestando total atención al movimiento de sus labios y lo que de estos salía.

―¿Sí…? ―Estaba absorto y no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Había escuchado decir alguna vez que no había manera en el mundo de que dos personas besaran igual y tal vez esa era la prueba que necesitaba para confirmar que sus sospechas sobre la identidad de su amada eran irrefutables.

No lo seguiría pensando, estiró su cuello un poco más, lo suficiente para alcanzar su rostro y juntar sus labios con los de ella.

Entre abrió los ojos. Ella estaba paralizada, mirándolo.

Se levantó, tomándola de los brazos, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, continuando aquel suave y estático beso entre los dos. Fue cuestión de segundos para sentir que al fin aquellos finos labios le correspondían.

Tal vez estaba obsesionado o se había vuelto loco pero, en cualquiera de esos dos casos, sentía una gran similitud en el sabor de sus labios. La única diferencia era que sentía a Marinette más vulnerable entre sus brazos. Tal vez por el hecho de que era él quien la había besado, prácticamente a la fuerza pero, tampoco parecía resistirse al contacto.

Sintió sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a su pecho y suspiró ante la sensación que su lengua entrando en la cavidad ajena le propiciaba a su cuerpo. Se sentía bien, muy bien besar a Marinette.

Aquellas manos subiendo por su cuello le erizaba la piel. Solo se separaba de ella lo suficiente para coger aire y continuar.

Sentía aquellas manos apretarla cada vez más y no podía sino cuestionarse mil veces que tan mal estaba aquello. Era cierto que había querido besarlo otra vez pero, ¿eran esas las condiciones adecuadas? Bueno, ya lo pensaría después, cuando ese extraño olor a queso no la estuviera asfixiando.

Los brazos de Chat eran grandes para ella y se sentía totalmente incapaz de discutirle o pelear, no en ese momento, no siendo Marinette, y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Solo deseaba no haberlo besado unos minutos antes, tal vez, y solo tal vez, ahora mismo no se encontraría en esa situación.

Sintió su cuerpo más cerca al de ella y la respiración agitada del gato chocar con la suya.

―Chat… ―llamó en un suspiro sobre sus labios y él la volvió a besar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que el llamado de su madre en la planta inferior la hizo reaccionar.

No hubo palabras o despedida solo, tomó la taza en sus manos y entró a todo lo que sus temblorosas piernas le daban. Quedándose sentada en su cama. Esperando que su agitado corazón volviera a la normalidad para poder dar la cara a sus padres.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso. Tal vez si desde un principio le hubiese contado la verdad a Chat no hubiese pasado nada de eso, o todo eso hubiese pasado antes. Cual fuera el caso, tenía que serenarse y calmarse.

Esa noche había un evento importante.

Gabriel Agreste había sorprendido a más de uno al ofrecer una fiesta en su casa a los graduandos del Françoise Dupont para celebrar que su propio hijo acaba la preparatoria ese año.

Era no solo el padre de Adrien sino su diseñador favorito, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir y se había prometido impactar totalmente en esta que tal vez podría ser su única oportunidad de causar una buena impresión.

Se alistó cuando las horas de hacerlo se mostraron en el reloj. Ya solo faltaba arreglar su cabello para que hiciera juego con el lindo vestido que ella misma había confeccionado. Pero como siempre, no faltaba quien le aguara el día.

―Marinette ―llamó Tikki con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor―. Es hora de ser Ladybug ―dijo observando el gran desastre que había justamente a las afueras de la mansión Agreste.

―¡Sí! ―Exclamó decidida.

Alguna chica se había enojado por no tener invitación a la fiesta y el desastre había comenzado. A veces se preguntaba como algunas personas podían ser tan superficiales.

Por suerte Chat Noir había aparecido incluso antes que ella y aun con la incomodidad de estar cerca el uno del otro, llevaron la batalla como el maravilloso duo que formaban.

―¿Todos están bien? ―Preguntó Ladybug con la mirada fija en los miembros de la familia Agreste y algunos de los primeros invitados en llegar―. ¿Dónde está Adrien? ―Preguntó extrañada y el gato huyó.

―Debería estar en su habitación ―respondió Gabriel tan serio como siempre―. Pero mi hijo es tan terco que no sé. Agradezco su ayuda, como siempre, Ladybug.

―Me aseguraré, Monsieur Agreste ―avisó antes de usar su yoyo para llegar a la ventana que daba a la habitación del joven.

―¡Ladybug! ―Exclamó Adrien agitado. Si ella hubiese llegado unos segundos antes le hubiese encontrado en pleno cambio de papeles.

―A-Adrien ―estaba de pie al borde del ventanal―. ¿Estás bien? ¿Todo bien? ¿No te hiciste daño?

―No, no, no… todo de maravilla… muchas gracias ―respondió extendiendo su mano.

―Es bueno saberlo ―respondió ella extendiendo la suya también.

No era la primera vez que se veían o estaba en esa casa y ¿para qué negarlo? Fuera Marientte o fuera Ladybug se derretía por él.

Movió su cuerpo un poco al frente para llegar a la mano que el rubio le ofrecía y sus pies resbalaron del marco del ventanal.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó Adrien sentado en el suelo. Con ella sobre él. No había sido fácil, pero había conseguido atajarla… o algo así.

―¡Eh! ¡Sí! ―Exclamó intentando levantarse, cayendo sentada, golpeando su cabeza contra la ventana―. Ouch…

―¿Estás bien? ―Insistió acercándose _peligrosamente_ , más de lo que en ese preciso momento ella necesitaba―. Si te has hecho daño…

―No… estoy bien ―bajó la mirada y afirmó sus piernas frente a ella, como una especie de barrera―. Más importante, ¿tú estás bien?

―Sí, gracias, me has salvado, otra vez ―dijo revolviendo nervioso sus cabellos―. Estoy en deuda contigo. De nuevo. ¿Habrá alguna manera de pagarle por haber rescatado a esta damisela en apuros?

―Bu-bueno ―intentó no reír ante aquel comentario―. Es extraño que un chico se llame a sí mismo _damisela_.

―Sí, lo sé. Pero, cada vez que estoy en apuros vienes a salvarme.

―En ese caso, yo sería el valiente caballero de radiante armadura ―comentó y ambos soltaron a reír.

―En ese caso, este es el momento en que la princesa le agradece a su salvador ―dijo ayudándola a levantar.

―Un placer, princesa ―respondió aun reteniendo las ganas de reír, viendo un leve puchero en los labios del rubio tras llamarlo así.

―Gracias ―susurró aprovechando el descuido de la chica, que no paraba de reír para robar un casto beso en sus labios.

―¡Adrien! ―Salió de sus labios más en un chillido que en un grito al verle sonreír tan calmado tras lo que había hecho.

―Si no te gustó me lo puedes regresar ―comentó mostrando suavemente su lengua.

―¡Ah! ―Gritó sujetando su cabeza―. ¡¿Acaso traigo un estúpido letrero que diga _besos gratis_ o algo así?! ―Se quejó más consigo misma que con él.

―¿Qué dijiste…? ―Preguntó enarcando una ceja, y su rostro volvió a enrojecer―. ¿Acaso alguien más…?

―¡Te lo regreso! ―Bramó buscando callarlo.

Prácticamente había saltado sobre él, haciéndole caer en cuanto le besó. Cayendo sentada una vez más sobre él, solo que, sin pensar demasiado en ello esta vez.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba besando a Adrien. Que por favor alguien la despertara si estaba soñando, aunque pensándolo bien, mejor no. Si era un sueño quería disfrutarlo.

Sentía perfectamente los labios del chico del que tenía tanto tiempo enamorada prácticamente devorar los suyos. De verdad, en un millón de años se hubiese esperado besar a Adrien, sobre todo siendo Ladybug, sobre todo habiendo besado temprano a Chat, dos veces de hecho.

Rayos, se sentía en una delgada línea entre el cielo y el infierno. Estaba segura que más del lado inferior porque, había besado a su compañero, había dejado que él la besara luego y ahora besaba a alguien más.

Estaba tan confundida que dejó apagó su cerebro y se entregó al placer que tener a Adrien tan cerca y para ella sola le concedía.

Él por su parte no estaba mejor que ella. Realmente le gustaba que ella fuera tan impulsiva, sobre todo en situaciones como esa pero, de alguna manera se sentía traicionado, aun cuando él mismo no se podía considerar mejor que ella. Después de todo, se había atrevido a besar a Marinette, después de besar a Ladybug y le había robado un beso, uno pequeño pero se había convertido en eso.

Podía sentir como el placer _crecía_ en su cuerpo a medida que el beso se intensificaba y ahora estaba más seguro que antes, aquello parecía una continuación de lo ocurrido en la mañana… como si Ladybug y Marinette… era una locura pero, ¿qué tan real sería aquello de que era imposible que dos personas en el mundo besaran igual?

―L-lo siento ―dijo finalmente ella levantándose torpemente.

―N-no… no tienes que…

―¡Adiós! ―Espetó antes de salir disparada por la ventana.

Ahora sí, que se la tragara la tierra.

No tenía la menor idea de cómo haría para mantenerse firme ante Adrien cuando lo viera más tarde, aun cuando él no supiera que se trataba de ella, porque ella si sabía que se trataba de ella.

Golpeó su rostro varias veces frente al espejo y respiró vencida.

Sin importar qué, no podía faltar a esa fiesta. Después de todo, seguramente era lo que más deseaba Chloe, que ella no fuera y no. No le daría el gusto a la niñita de papá de pasar toda la noche junto a Adrien sin molestarla al menos con su presencia.

Soltó su cabello y terminó de maquillarse. No le gustaba mucho usar esos productos pero, era una ocasión especial, además, ¿qué tenía de malo lucir más como una señorita? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que ya casi cumpliría dieciocho.

Se dio una última mirada al espejo y tras la aprobación de Tikki bajó las escaleras, se despidió de sus padres y subió al taxi que la llevaría a casa de los Agreste.

Intentó ir calmada durante el viaje pero rayo, el recuerdo del beso con Chat, y con Adrien y con Chat y… listo, estaba segura, se iría al infierno por adulterio, sobre todo porque ninguno era su novio realmente. Rayos, eso era deprimente aunque debió imaginar que algo así le podría ocurrir a ella, porque era ella.

―¡Marinette, te vez increíble! ―Le saludó Alya sonriendo y quería ahorcarla y echarle la culpa de su placentera desgracia.

―Gracias ―respondió calmada―. Tú también te vez increíble.

―Lo sé, ¿y viste el Ladyblog? ―Directo al punto, como siempre.

―No, no lo he revisado. Lo haré más tarde ―susurró algo incomoda.

―Va, no importa, te cuento, encontré un vídeo de Ladybug besando a Chat Noir, ¿puedes creerlo? ―Preguntó y Marinette sentía los colores lentamente abordar su rostro―. Esto significa que mis sospechas de que tal vez sepan sus identidades e incluso salgan entre ellos en la vida real son ciertas.

―¿Tú crees? ―Aquello no podía estar más lejos y a la vez cerca de la realidad.

―Intentaré contactarla, pero sé que ella no hablará, sin embargo, tal vez, si tengo suerte y en la próxima batalla logro acercarme lo suficiente a Chat Noir…

―Necesito agua ―prácticamente huyó del lugar. Escondiéndose en uno de los pasillos dentro de la mansión.

Era absurdo pensar en lo bien que conocía ese lugar gracias a su doble identidad. Caminó despacio hacia la cocina. Podía ver al chef y asistentes sacando los platos para degustar con gran desespero. Ignoró todo aquello, tomó una botella de agua mineral de una de las neveras más cercanas a su posición y se sentó en el comedor principal.

Ese lugar estaba desolado. Asumió con facilidad que se habían tomado previsiones para que la fiesta permaneciera en el patio. De no ser porque conocía el lugar no hubiese podido llegar hasta ahí.

―Estoy agotada ―bufó tras tomar un poco del líquido, recostándose sobre la mesa.

Pataleaba bajo la misma como una niña pequeña. Estaba tan irritada. Ese día había sido una total locura y lo peor era que en lugar de disfrutar su fiesta de graduación, de aprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con Gabriel Agreste o incluso poder ver a Adrien, estaba escondida en ese lugar.

―Quiero irme a casa… ―susurró contra la mesa.

―¿Por qué? Es muy temprano aún ―abrió sus ojos tanto como podía al escuchar esa voz, pero no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza―. ¿Marinette?

―Lamento estar aquí ―dijo con voz forzada, levantándose mecánicamente y caminando hacia la puerta―. Volveré afuera ahora.

―No, está bien ―dijo Adrien tomando su mano, deteniéndola―. Si eres tú, no hay problema con que estés aquí.

―Sí, bueno… aun así… ―comenzó a tartamudear, estirando constantemente un mechón de su cabello―. Afuera… será mejor ir…

―Afuera… hay mucho ruido ¿no crees? ―Preguntó sentándose en donde antes estaba ella―. Además, me estoy escondiendo de Chloe.

―Eso es cruel ―dijo riendo―. Pero, entiendo perfectamente.

―Oye, Marinette, ¿eres mi amiga, cierto? ―Preguntó y ella asintió varias veces aún sonrojada, tomando asiento en otra de las sillas―. Entonces… ¿puedo contarte un secreto? ―Preguntó acercándose más sobre la mesa.

―Cla-claro ―respondió imitándole.

―Yo sé…

―¿Sí…?

―Sé que tú eres Ladybug.

―¡¿Qué?! ―Preguntó levantándose de golpe, tumbando la silla y cayendo al suelo con ella.

―¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó, tomándola de las manos para levantarla―. Era una broma ―dijo sonriendo. Levantando luego la silla―. Sé que ella es una persona maravillosa y desinteresada, solo, me gustaría que fueras tú.

―E-eso es un lindo y extraño cumplido pero… ―ahí estaba de nuevo su mirada huyendo de él.

―El otro día leí que… ―continuó, interrumpiéndola y ella enfocó su total atención en él―. No hay manera de que dos personas besen igual.

―¿A-ah, sí? ―Preguntó nerviosa, retrocediendo ligeramente por instinto.

―Sí… y resulta que casualmente Ladybug me besó hoy ―confesó y las mejillas de Marinette aumentaron de color, haciéndole sonreír―. Entonces, si te beso ahora, debería de poder confirmar que tú y ella son la misma persona, ¿o no?

―N-no sé de donde sacas… semejante idea… ―seguía retrocediendo mientras él avanzaba.

―Lo vengo pensando hace bastante tiempo en realidad ―él avanzaba al frente, acercándose a medida de que ella retrocedía.

―C-creo que estás equivocado ―tropezó con una de las decoraciones.

―Yo no ―sujetó lo que casi dejaba caer Marinette, devolviéndolo a su lugar.

―Deberías pensarlo un poco más ―insistió chocando finalmente con la pared.

―Lo he pensado lo suficiente ―tomó la mano de Marinette y esta comenzó a temblar―. Sobre todo hoy… llevo todo el día pensando en eso… mi lady ―susurró besando su mano, apoyado en una rodilla frente a ella.

―¿Qué…? ―Parpadeó un par de veces y alejó su mano―. Si es una broma… es pésimo gusto ―bramó con las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos en cualquier instante.

―Jamás, sería incapaz de bromear con algo como esto… princess ―se levantó, tomando nuevamente su mano―. Entonces… aclarado el asunto ¿me acompañaría el resto de esta velada?

―¿Por qué? ―Preguntó, notoriamente irritada―. ¿A caso la princesa no puede ir sola al baile?

―¿Para qué ir sola si tengo a mi hermoso caballero de brillante armadura conmigo? ―Contraatacó y las mejillas de Marinette se pintaron al recordar lo que había hecho antes y al notar que prácticamente había confesado.

―Me voy a casa ―bufó dándose la espalda.

―Espera, Marinette ―la haló de una mano, atrayéndola con fuerza hacia él―. He esperado por unos tres años al menos para saber quién rayos estaba bajo esa mascara y ¿solo te vas a ir?

―Pues sí.

―Eres demasiado terca.

―Y tú un abusador.

―¡¿Yo, un abusador?! ―Preguntó elevando la voz.

―¡Sí! ―Respondió elevando la voz a la par de él.

―¡¿Qué, por qué dices eso?!

―¡Porque me besaste! ¡Tres veces!

―¡Eso no es cierto! ―Se defendió―. Tú fuiste quién me besó. Temprano, y hace un rato.

―¡Tú me besaste en mi balcón y además, me robaste un beso! Solo me defendí… ―lo último fue más un susurró.

―Ok, pero tú me besaste primero hace tres años, así que eso sería un tres a dos ―enumeró con sus dedos las ocasiones.

―Pues no pienso quedarme a ver cómo sigue la cuenta.

Estaba dispuesta a irse, no sabía por qué estaba tan enojada en realidad. Bueno, mujer tenía que ser. Se suponía debía estar feliz. Adrien era Chat Noir, Char Noir era Adrien, y todo bien ¿o no?

¡Oh no! Nada bien. Estaba tan avergonzada de pensar que todo el tiempo habían sido la misma persona que solo quería huir y esconderse en su cama. Que se metieran su fiesta por donde les entrara. Ella no quería estar en ese lugar.

―¡Marinette! ―Llamó por enésima vez, persiguiéndola aún por los pasillos.

―¿Qué quiere? ―Preguntó dándole la cara.

Él la besó. Le sujetó el rostro y la acercó a él tan rápido como había podido. No la pensaba dejar huir. No de nuevo.

La sentía forcejear un poco, solo unos segundos, luego lo abrazó. Aquello fue como pasar un trago amargo para él. Aunque estuviese enojada, aunque fuera terca como ella sola, seguía enamorado de ella y al parecer, ella de él.

Se aferró con más fuerza, tomándola de la cintura. Le encantaba lo que sentía al besarla porque, efectivamente, aquel escrito tenía razón, no hay manera alguna de que dos personas puedan besar igual a no ser que sean la misma persona y desde el momento en que había besado a Marinette, después de que Ladybug lo besara, él había entendido que ellas eran una sola.

No existían palabras que pudiera usar para expresar la felicidad que se aglomeraba en su pecho.

Saber finalmente quien era la persona de la que estaba enamorado y que fuera justamente la única persona que realmente deseaba fuera, era como conseguir lo mejor de dos mundos.

―Tres a tres ―susurró sobre sus labios y ella sonrió―. Entonces… ¿Me acompañarás esta noche? ―Preguntó aún sin soltarla.

―Solo para que no se meta en aprietos, princesa ―le respondió sonriendo y él volvió a poner aquel puchero en sus labios.

―Si tratarme como una chica borra tu mal humor, genial, me cambiaré el nombre a Adriana.

―¡Adrien! ―Exclamó riendo.

―¿Qué? Parece que funciona…

―Vamos afuera y deja de decir tonterías… alteza ―dijo lo último tras un breve silencio y él le ofreció su brazo.

―¿Me concede el honor, mi lady? ―Preguntó como todo un caballero y ella tomó su brazo sin dejar de sonreír.

―El honor es todo mío, gatito.

Un beso es la manera más directa de conocer el corazón de otra persona y cuatro, pues dicen mucho más.

o

O

o

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

 _Espero les haya gustado…_

 _Si fue así, ya saben que hacer… denme su amor :v_

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
